How to Control Your Cat’s Shedding
Shedding is a natural, healthy process in all cats, in which they shed in order to remove dead hair which can cause skin irritation. Shedding helps to replenish your kitty’s fur and keep it in tip-top shape – basically, there is no way around it. But we’ll tell you the science behind why cat’s shed, the breeds that shed the least, and how to clean it and keep shedding under control. =Why Oh, Why? = An indoor cat’s shedding cycle isn’t as distinct as an outdoor cat’s. Since we use air conditioning and heating, the cat’s system gets tricked and they often shed constantly year round. The amount is less than the outdoor cats due to the artificial light but it can still add up. =Less Hairy Breeds = Don’t be fooled by how long your cat’s hair is. Whether he has short hair or long hair, they can still shed the same amount. However, there are three breeds that don’t shed as much. The Cornish Rex has short, curly hair that lies close to the body and the Devon Rex has curly fur that is a very thin coat. Because of their rather short and fine fur, their shedding is not usually as noticeable, but they still technically shed. And finally, the obvious hairless Sphynx doesn’t shed. These cats don’t have traditional hair but rather a fine down coat similar to peach fuzz. They are great for people with allergies or those that don’t want to deal with a hairy house. =How to Control and Clean It = Cats spend 10 percent of every day grooming and that means that shedding is just a part of life. There are a few things you can do to reduce the amount of hair flying around. *Examine your cat’s diet. Some cat food is harder to digest than others (especially human food) and can impact the health of your cat’s skin and coat. Look for food high in Omega 3 and 6 which softens his coat and skin and reduces shedding. *Groom your cat every day. The more fur you remove, the less will be stuck to you and your furniture. This Hartz®: Groomer’s Best®: Slicker Brush for Cats is great at removing dead hair and de-shedding and you can also wipe him down with Hartz®: Quick Wipes. *Keep your cat from excessively grooming himself so you can tackle his flying fur yourself. Try distracting him with a toy like the Hartz®: Chirp ‘n Chase®: or the Hartz®: Battabout®: with Catnip. *Try to bathe him every six weeks using Hartz®: Groomer’s Best®: Hairball Control Shampoo. *Protect your furniture with a slipcover or blanket that can easily be tossed in the wash. *Dust and vacuum your house daily to avoid hair and allergies. *Invest in a great lint brush to clean your furniture and clothing. Try stashing one at work, your car, or in your purse so you can de-lint yourself after stepping out of the house. *Invest in a great lint brush to clean your furniture and clothing. Try stashing one at work, your car, or in your purse so you can de-lint yourself after stepping out of the house Category:Medical & Preventive Care Category:Grooming